Second Chances
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 3 Up. Reposting. An AU BV Fic. Furiza hears about Radditzu's death and about the dragonballs, and sets about to destroy Earth and her protectors. Buruma and her father are scrambling to save their planet, as the only defense left.
1. Prologue

Second Chances  
  
Disclaimer: *thinks* I'm not a guy, so I'm not Toriyama-sama. Go away.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
Buruma cursed as she hit her head again. She pulled herself out of the large machine, glaring at the inanimate object and flipped it off. She turned towards the doorway at the sound of footsteps. "Hey, Dad."  
  
"Buruma, how's it coming?"  
  
She sighed and glared at the machine again. "Not great. I can't figure out why it's not working. It should be. Nothing is wrong with it."  
  
"There's got to be something wrong with it. We need it, Buruma. Furiza is almost on us."  
  
"I know, Dad! How's South City doing?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
Buruma sighed and closed her eyes. "Damn it!"  
  
"Buruma, we can't do anything for them. We have to finish this and hopefully we can beat him."  
  
She shook her head. "I doubt it'll work, Dad." She pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to stop the headache she felt coming on. "If only Son-kun hadn't been in the hospital!" She slapped her forehead. "Damn. No use worrying about what ifs. What if the Saiyajin hadn't come, what if they hadn't killed Yamucha and the others. We might as well wish that Furiza hadn't been born!"  
  
"Buruma, calm down-"  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down! My best friends are dead! Our planet is nearly 'purged' by that... monster! And all because he heard that stupid transmission after the fight with Radditzu! And no Piccolo means no dragonballs, meaning Furiza is pissed!" She growled. "Damn it! How many people are left, Daddy? Is it really worth fighting anymore? Maybe we should just help as many people as we can escape."  
  
Her father shook his head. "No. This is our home, Buruma. Besides, where would we send them? There aren't that many left, but where would they go?"  
  
"Namek. We were going to go there before *he* showed up," she said, tiredly.  
  
"You forget, Buruma. As soon as Furiza is done with the 'purging', he's going to Namek as well. He wants those dragonballs." The old man chuckled. "Besides, I think he's a little pissed off Vejiita was killed."  
  
"He was pissed off. Don't know *why*, but he was very angry."  
  
"Let's get back to work, Buruma," her father said. "Furiza has taken almost everything as it is."  
  
"How much?" she asked worriedly.  
  
He looked at her sadly. "Ninety per cent."  
  
She gasped. "All of that?!"  
  
He nodded. "If we don't find a way to beat him... We're going to be extinct."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma fiddled with the wires in the large machine, blinking rapidly to focus her eyes on the small wires. Her blue eyes were ready for a break long ago. But she continued, despite the fact she hadn't slept in three days, nor eaten more than a sandwich that morning. She connected two wires, causing a giant spark. She jumped back startled, slamming her head into the overhang above her.  
  
A bright flash of light erupted from the machine, and Buruma covered her eyes. After a sickening jolt, and a sense of falling, she could feel the light disappear, and she felt strangely heavy, like she was being pulled towards the ground, and she opened her eyes cautiously. She gasped, looking around wildly. Everywhere, as far as the eye can see... sand. Red sand. She was in the middle of a desert. She blinked rapidly. 'I must be dreaming...' She swung her head around to look at the sky, and nearly fainted. For although the sky was as blue as she remembered it... there were now two suns.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^; Thanks to Lynz for her help in the early chapters here!  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Shocks

Second Chances  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Toriyama-sama; heck, I don't even know Japanese, so I don't own it.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)   
  
Chapter One: Shocks  
  
Buruma had been walking for days, it seemed. She had no idea which direction was north, since this was obviously not her Earth. She had tried her compass, but it was going crazy. The needle had been spinning wildly, and she had given up. She didn't know where she was, how long she'd been there, and the only good thing about the whole mess was that she had some of her capsules on her. A few capsule houses, thankfully with water, and an air bike, a few cars, her lab, other little things.  
  
She had been here for two days, that much she knew. It had been dark twice. She calculated that the days were approximately thirty-four hours long. Nights were only six. She sighed irritably and wiped her face with her arm. Not that it did any good; she was drenched in her own sweat. The first day she had spent trying to get used to the extreme gravity there. It was ten times Earth's, and thankfully it didn't kill her. But she wasn't strong enough to stand or even lever herself up much. She had to mess around with her lab capsule and ended up creating a pocket of space around herself that had a level of gravity the same as Earth.  
  
Now she was hot, sweaty, and definitely cranky. She didn't know where the hell she was, and she just wanted to go home. Her home that she had been fighting to save since that monster Furiza had shown up after her friends had killed that short Saiyajin. Those beasts had lead the white abomination right to their planet and she hated Vejiita for it, despite the fact he had been killed and it wasn't exactly all his fault. She hated Furiza more though. For killing Son-kun, and her friends. Goku had tried to fight, even when he hadn't recuperated from the battle with that Saiyajin, and lost, almost immediately. She blinked back tears. 'Not now.' She couldn't lose the precious water, not out here.  
  
She rode her air bike up another large sand mountain, panting slightly under the dual sun's heat. When she reached the top, she gasped in surprise and relief. A gigantic city lay below it, spreading out as far as she could see. It was definitely more advanced than any Earth city, but definitely not pretty.  
  
A cruel laugh sounded above her and Buruma's head snapped up in shock, gasping as she beheld the giant floating man in front of her. He was wearing the same type of armor those Saiyajin and Furiza's army wore, and suddenly she was very, very afraid. What if she had been transported somewhere under that lizard's control?  
  
She steeled herself, knowing damn well these beasts feed off fear, and glared at the dark-haired man. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed something about the man. His dark hair was standing up in the air, and around his waist was a furry 'belt'. "Saiyajin," she spat. "Just fucking great!"  
  
The man stopped laughing when she spoke and gaped at her in surprise.   
  
"Don't look at me like that, you beast! I don't know where the hell I am, but I'm having a feeling it isn't exactly a place I want to be. Not with Saiyajin on it. I thought your race was dead! That's what Radditzu said, anyway."  
  
The floating Saiyajin blinked at her, completely confused and Buruma had the urge to roll her eyes. Saiyajin were completely stupid. She had thought the one who called himself Vejiita was halfway intelligent from what she could see from TV, but the one called Nappa was a moron.  
  
She sighed. "I don't suppose the names Nappa, Vejiita, Radditzu or Kakarotto mean anything to you?" she asked.  
  
The Saiyajin's jaw moved but nothing came out. "Vejiita! How dare you use the royal name with such informality?" he demanded finally.  
  
She cocked her head. "Royal name? You mean the short guy with tall hair was a king or a prince of some sort?"  
  
The man scowled and floated down to her. Buruma stood her ground, despite her mind urging her to run for it. She knew she wouldn't make it far and didn't even bother to try. "Where am I?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He stared at her as if she was daffy, but answered her, "Vejiita-sei, of course."  
  
It was her turn to gape. "Vejiita-sei was destroyed!! The one called Radditzu said so!"  
  
The man then laughed. "Well, if it was, then how are we on it then?"  
  
She growled but nodded. "I suppose that explains how you are alive right now when Radditzu said there were only four Saiyajin left... but that doesn't explain how the fuck I got here damn it! I was fighting Furiza, damn it, and I want to go back!"  
  
"Furiza!"  
  
She blinked. "He better not be here..."  
  
The man gaped at her a moment longer before grunting. "I have orders to kill all intruders, but I think it would be wise to bring you to Vejiita-ou," he stated and suddenly reached over and plucked her from her air bike. She screeched and swatted angrily at the large man that handled her so roughly. "Knock it off, weakling! You're screeches are painful!"  
  
"Then put me down, you big asshole! I can fucking walk!"  
  
He chuckled and tucked her under one arm. "I'm sure you can, but flying is faster, and your ki is so low, I know you can't fly." She swatted at him again, but he shook her violently once in warning and she stopped. "Why am I light?" he asked suddenly.  
  
She blinked. "Oh, your gravity is too high for me. I made something that makes gravity lower around me."  
  
He scowled and levitated into the air. "Weakling," he scoffed and took off over the city.  
  
~~~  
  
She couldn't see where he was taking her, so she chose to keep her eyes riveted on the black tile floor beneath her. Soon after, she was dropped, none-too-gently, on the hard floor, and she grunted with the impact. She glared hatefully at the rude Saiyajin that dropped her before rising to her feet and brushing herself off, as hopeless as it was. She was filthy. She glanced up finally and gasped as she met the eyes of the man she assumed was king. "You look like Vejiita!" she exclaimed unthinkingly.  
  
The man glowered at her. "My name *is* Vejiita, weakling, but you will address me as Vejiita-ou-sama."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're as arrogant as the other Vejiita, too."  
  
He frowned. "Other Vejiita? My son?" he asked, glancing at the warrior behind her, who shrugged.  
  
She also shrugged. "I don't know. He came to my planet a while ago and I only saw him on TV, never had the chance to meet him. He was younger looking than you, so maybe."  
  
He glared at her, probably angry about her lack of respect. How the hell would she know how to talk to royalty? He then moved his gaze to the man behind her again. "Why did you bring her here?"  
  
"She was babbling about some... interesting things. And she knew of Furiza."  
  
To the two Saiyajin's surprise, the little blue-haired female growled. "Damn straight, the bastard. He's killing my planet as we speak and I'm stuck on a planet that was supposed to have been destroyed!" she screeched.  
  
King Vejiita blinked. "What?"  
  
She sighed irritably. "I'm from a planet called Earth. A little over a year ago a Saiyajin by the name of Radditzu came to my planet to retrieve his brother, Kakarotto, who was my friend. He was a Saiyajin and didn't know it. Anyway, he said that Vejiita-sei had been destroyed! Gone, poof. That only four Saiyajin were alive. Four. His brother and a Namek called Piccolo killed Radditzu to save our planet from him, and two more Saiyajin were on their way. Nappa and Vejiita. They came, Goku, the one Radditzu called Kakarotto, defeated Nappa easily, and then defeated Vejiita, barely, but he did. Goku was then the last Saiyajin alive and then Furiza showed up, following Vejiita, and was quite angry that he was dead. Therefore, he started to annihilate my people and my friends. Then I'm suddenly here, on a planet that shouldn't be here, with no idea how I got here in the first place!"  
  
The King was staring at the female, a slight frown of worry on his face. "I have to say I believe you there," he mumbled to the surprise of both the warrior who found her and Buruma herself. "Not many outside of the Saiyajin know that Nappa is my son's... guardian and if Vejiita-sei was destroyed, Nappa and my son would have been together, yes. But both are-"  
  
"Father!" a voice roared into the room, and Buruma froze in shock and recognition.  
  
She turned around hastily and gaped at the Saiyajin no Ouji that strolled through the doors angrily. "Kami," she breathed.  
  
The younger Vejiita stopped in surprise and bafflement. He blinked, quickly taking in the odd little group. His eyes first glared at his father, slid passed the warrior completely, and then settled on Buruma. She suddenly wanted to run. She hadn't met Vejiita when he was on Earth, and now she was glad she hadn't. He looked the same. Exactly the same, but his eyes... were too dark and foreboding. "What's going on?" he demanded irritably, turning his gaze back to his father.  
  
The King motioned his son forward and waited until he took his place at the older man's side. Buruma didn't want Vejiita anywhere near her. Kami, he scared her. She could deal with the rest of them, but this one's eyes frightened her to death. She straightened up, though, and turned her gaze from the Vejiita she had seen on Earth and settled on the King. "Vejiita, this female," he paused slightly, glancing at her. "I didn't think to ask your name."  
  
She nodded. "My name is Buruma."  
  
"Ah," the King said with a nod. "Buruma here was found outside the city by this middle-class. And, although he was ordered to kill any intruders, found her... babble interesting enough to bring her here." He glanced at the warrior behind her. "You did well, soldier. Return to your post. And don't repeat what she has said, understand?"  
  
The warrior nodded and saluted with a hand to his chest, before he turned and walked from the room. Buruma felt her knees tremble slightly. She was left alone with the King and the Prince, and she was scared to death.  
  
Buruma was thinking about how surprisingly quiet this Vejiita was compared with the version she had seen, when the King turned to her and asked, "Buruma, did the one called Radditzu say how Vejiita-sei was destroyed?"  
  
Vejiita visibly started and his eyes narrowed at her, his mind obviously working over that bit of information. "He said a comet or meteor. I'm not sure. But," she paused nervously, "that isn't really what happened. We heard Furiza brag about being the one to destroy it when he killed Son-kun."  
  
"Furiza," he hissed angrily. "Son-kun? Is that the one that defeated my son?"  
  
Vejiita's eyebrow twitched suddenly and he exploded out, "No one can defeat me!"  
  
Buruma glanced at him nervously. "I saw it happen. My friend did kill you. With help, but he did." She looked away from his angry gaze and focused on the much calmer king. "When I left, the Saiyajin were extinct and my race very nearly there. Son-kun was the last of the Saiyajin when Furiza followed Vejiita and Nappa to Earth, and Furiza killed him with ease." She suddenly cursed. "If only those two hadn't have shown up, none of that would have happened, and Son-kun wouldn't have been too injured to fight!" She glanced up. "I don't know how I got here from my planet, I don't even know how it is this planet exists, or why Vejiita is still alive, but I want to go back. Furiza had almost decimated my entire race and I need to be there to fight him."  
  
"Right," Vejiita sneered. "You're weaker than a third-class newborn."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I'm weak. I'm not a fighter that way. I am an inventor and a genius in science and mechanics. I fight that way. It was the only way left we had to fight."  
  
The King suddenly stood up. "Furiza destroyed us in... your universe. I suppose that means we must prepare for his treachery in this one." He paused and looked down at the tiny female. "Could you find a way to return to your home?"  
  
She nodded. "I can do anything."  
  
Vejiita snorted but didn't comment.  
  
The King nodded again. "Fine. I'll have you stay here and you can figure out a way to return. If there is still a planet for you to return to by now. I'm intrigued by you, female. I'll let you live here until you go back. Vejiita," he snapped. "Show her to a room."  
  
Vejiita growled and stalked from the room, leaving Buruma to hurry to follow him, despite her reluctance to do so.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *blinks* Interesting, and a bit OOC, but.. ah, I like it! *Hee*  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: Coming Up With a Plan

Second Chances  
  
Disclaimer: One word for ya: Therapy. That's right. If you think I'm THAT good, you need profession help. Immediately.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)   
  
Chapter Two: Coming Up With a Plan  
  
Buruma ran to catch up to Vejiita; panting by the time she reached him. "You could have waited or at least walked slower!" she snapped.  
  
He gave her a dangerous glare. "Do not speak to me, Onna," he hissed quietly, walking angrily down the large red hallway.  
  
She repressed the urge to scream at him and swallowed the lump in her throat. She really ought to learn to control her temper better, especially when she was frightened. Kami, did that man frighten her! Glancing at Vejiita nervously, she tried to start up a conversation. "So... you guys have a treaty with Furiza or something?"  
  
Glaring at her for a moment, he finally growled, "Or something."  
  
She struggled to keep up with him as he stalked down the hallway, until she had enough. "Damn it, Vejiita, would you slow down!? And you could at least be polite to me!" she screeched. Slapping her hand over her mouth, she gasped. When would she learn?! He could kill her with a mere thought and here she was yelling at him to be nice?!  
  
Stopping, he swung around and scowled at her. "If you weren't so slow-"  
  
"If you weren't such a jackass!"  
  
He growled and stalked over to her while Buruma backed up nervously. "Shut up," he hissed. "I have no qualms about killing you." He turned and started to walk back down the hallway, but at a slower pace than before. Hiding a grin behind her hand, she dropped her questions deciding that he wasn't much of a talker - for a whole two seconds.  
  
Unable to stand the silence, she began to question him again. "So, um... what's your universe like?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, he gave her a familiar holier-than-thou look that she had grown to despise from watching it on the television. "What am I to tell you, idiot? I have nothing to compare it to!"  
  
Buruma glared at him, snapping, "Well, in mine you're dead, for one."  
  
He snarled, his pace picking up again. "Impossible. I am one of the most powerful warriors in the universe, and no one from your pathetic, weak world could defeat me!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Buruma just ignored him, muttering a soft "whatever," under her breath. It would do no good to argue with him about something that - hopefully - wouldn't happen. He didn't seem all *that* bad in this universe. A bit arrogant and rude, but so far, the worst he's done was threaten to kill her.  
  
Buruma fell silent as they walked, finally giving up on getting any sort of conversation out of the grumpy Saiyajin no Ouji. But his curiosity got the best of him and he demanded, "And who is this warrior that supposedly beat me?"  
  
Remembering her dear friend was still painful for Buruma, and she thought of her Son-kun with a small smile on her face. Hearing a growl - and realizing that the prince was a very impatient person - she watched some of the odd Saiyajin walk past them. A familiar face caught her attention... "Son-kun..." she breathed, not believing her eyes.  
  
Hearing a low growl, Buruma caught herself, and shrieked, "Son-kun!" and bolted down the hall towards him.  
  
The Saiyajin turned around and watched the strange blue-haired female run straight up to him, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.  
  
"Son-kun!"  
  
He blinked. "Son-kun? I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She frowned, realizing that he might not know her with it being a different universe and all. "My name is Bardock. Perhaps you've mistaken me for my son?"  
  
Taking a closer look at the Saiyajin in front of her, she could have smacked herself. He was a bit older than her friend would be, a scar on his cheek, and this man wasn't as large in the chest area as her beloved friend. "Son?"  
  
He nodded. "I have two sons. Radditzu and-"  
  
"Radditzu! You're Radditzu and Son-kun's dad!" she exclaimed.  
  
Cocking his head at her, he replied, "Well, I don't know about this 'Son-kun' business, but my other son's name is-"  
  
"Something like Kakarotto, yes?"  
  
Nodding, his lip twitched. "You know Kakarotto?"  
  
"Onna, what the hell are you doing?!" growled Vejiita from just behind her. She glanced at him and stuck out her tongue. A bit childish, but the look on his face was priceless. He blinked once in complete shock and his eyes widened. And she could have sworn she saw his ears turn a slight shade of pink. He was blushing!  
  
Turning back to the Saiyajin before her, she resumed her questioning. "Is he on Vejiita-sei?" she asked, suddenly worried he might have been sent to Chikyuu, like in her universe.  
  
Bardock nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Can I see him?" she asked, trying to stifle her growing excitement.  
  
Vejiita snarled, interrupting them. "You may see the low-class warrior later!" he hissed. "Let's go, Onna."  
  
Sighing, she nodded, glancing back at Bardock. "I'd like to see your son soon, if possible," she requested politely.  
  
Shrugging, Bardock replied, "I'll inform him."  
  
She smiled her thanks and turned away to follow the impatient Saiyajin no Ouji back down the hallway. Both were silent as they walked towards what was to be her new home for a while. Buruma was lost in thought, mulling over the news that her best friend wasn't dead here. However, she was a bit worried how he turned out, now that he was truly a Saiyajin and had not been raised on Earth.  
  
Wait...  
  
He was on Vejiita-sei, and *not* Earth? Did that mean... she wasn't really in the past, but in another...universe? Would Furiza come to Earth in this one? Would he blow up Vejiita-sei?  
  
Vejiita's silence, however, was because he didn't want to lower himself to conversing with a weak human female, more than anything else.  
  
~~~  
  
A soft knock on the large doors interrupted Buruma's happy explorations of the gigantic, well-furnished rooms she had been given. She sighed and padded over to the door, opening it with a small press of a button. Blinking, she eyed the large Saiyajin in front of her. "Yes?"  
  
"You are to come see Ou-sama right away," he told her gruffly.  
  
She cocked her head at him. "What's your name?"  
  
He blinked. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Shrugging, she replied, "I don't like being forced to call people 'hey, you!'"  
  
Rolling his eyes at her odd behavior, he answered, "Suiito."  
  
She smiled and motioned him to precede her down the hallway. "Well, Suiito, lead the way."  
  
Grunting, he turned and walked off, leaving Buruma to follow him. She sighed in irritation. Did all Saiyajin have to do that? Muttering about impatient and rude monkey-tailed warriors, she stalked after the burly Saiyajin.  
  
Within a few minutes, Buruma once again found herself outside of the large, somewhat primitive, doors to the throne room. Suiito lead the way into the large room after pushing open the door. Buruma blinked, and walked angrily after the large warrior, because his bulk hid her view of the room. After an absurdly long walk down the length of the room, he finally stopped in front of the throne, made some sort of movement with his arm, and stepped aside.  
  
Gasping in shock, her eyes landed immediately on the frowning face of her deceased friend.  
  
"Son-kun!" she exclaimed, leaping at the surprised Saiyajin. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she squeezed as hard as she could, forgetting that this wasn't the Son-kun she knew and loved. But, just the same, his arms came around her, catching her, and he embraced her back. When she finally stopped sniffling into the crook of his neck, he let her down and cocked his head curiously at her as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck in true Son Goku fashion.  
  
"Uh, who are you?"  
  
She sighed. "Damn, I forgot. I'm Buruma, Son-kun."  
  
"Son-kun? Um... my name is Kakarotto."  
  
Nodding, she stepped away from the Saiyajin. "I apologize, I guess," she muttered irritably. "It's just that you used to be my best friend at home."  
  
Grinning at her, he shrugged uncomfortably. "That's okay."  
  
Glancing up at the throne, she found her eyes drawn to the Saiyajin no Ouji standing beside the large King. Her brow furrowed slightly at his enraged expression and the glare he was leveling at Kakarotto. As if sensing her gaze on him, he turned his fierce glare to her, and their eyes met for a moment. To her shock, he gave one of his half smirks, and then looked towards his father.  
  
"Buruma," the King began, "I'd like you to explain exactly how Furiza destroyed us and why would he be so stupid as to let the strongest survive."  
  
Sighing, the blue-haired woman nodded. "Apparently, you were ordered to give Furiza your son when he was little and when you started a revolt to get him back, Furiza killed you and then destroyed the planet."  
  
"Who defeated me in your universe?" Vejiita demanded suddenly.  
  
She smirked. "He did," she said, pointing at Kakarotto, whose eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Him!" Vejiita said at the same time, enraged. "He's weak!"  
  
Shaking her head, she pointed out, "It's a different universe than this one, and he trained extensively for your arrival."  
  
"He's just a soft-hearted fool!" Vejiita snapped.  
  
"Who's this, Vejiita-sama?" a soft feminine voice interrupted from behind the royal pair. Buruma cocked her head curiously as a muscular, but oddly beautiful female Saiyajin walked up from behind the King. The female glanced at Buruma curiously before turning her gaze to the King.  
  
Vejiita-ou rubbed his temple irritably. "You shouldn't be here, Kyuuri."  
  
The female smiled at the King and patted his shoulder before glancing at Vejiita-ouji. "Vejiita."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he grunted out a quick, "Mother."  
  
Blinking, Buruma looked closer at the strange female, and realized there was a slight resemblance. His eyes were definitely from his mother, as was his mouth and height. She was a very tiny Saiyajin.  
  
King Vejiita growled something under his breath before nodding towards Buruma. "This, Kyuuri, is Buruma. She's a guest here for the time being. Buruma, this is Kyuuri, my mate and Queen of Vejiita-sei."  
  
Nodding politely, Buruma smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kyuuri-sama," she greeted respectfully. It was one thing to annoy Vejiita by not addressing him respectfully, but the Queen's almost gentle manner made Buruma immediately like her.  
  
"Likewise, little female," she said, smiling. She walked past her son and sat on the arm of the throne next to her mate. "What's going on?"  
  
"Mother, go away. This is none of your business," Vejiita snapped irritably.  
  
King Vejiita moved to cuff his son upside the head, but Vejiita blocked it easily. "Respect your mother, brat."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vejiita glanced back at the assembled group. "How do you plan to return to your world?" he demanded of Buruma.  
  
Frowning thoughtfully, she ran her list of options through her mind. Suddenly, she gasped and her eyes snapped to focus on Vejiita's. She smirked, secretly pleased that she caused Vejiita's frown to twitch slightly in amusement. "I need to go to Earth."  
  
The entire group blinked. "What?"  
  
Nodding, she paced slightly in front of the royal family. "There is something there that would be very, very useful in getting me back."  
  
"Like what?" Vejiita demanded suspiciously.  
  
"Brat, be nice," Kyuuri scolded lightly, turning her dark eyes to Buruma. "What's on Earth?" she asked softly.  
  
Snapping her head up, she grinned. "Why, the dragonballs of course."  
  
"The what?" Kakarotto asked.  
  
"Dragonballs. It's just something I can use to go back home," she told them, wary of letting it out exactly what the dragonballs could do. After all, they were the whole reason Vejiita and later Furiza ventured to her world.  
  
"I see," the King stated thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, then. You must travel to Earth," the Queen put in suddenly.  
  
Both Vejiita's gaped at the Queen.  
  
Nodding, she continued, "My son could accompany you, as well as these three warriors here," motioning towards Suiito, Kakarotto, and Bardock.  
  
King Vejiita growled. "Kyuuri, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
She grinned. "Helping of course. I am Queen, Vejiita, even if you only like to think of me as your bedmate," she accused lightly.  
  
The entire room fell silent for a long moment before Vejiita suddenly made a choking sound. "Do you two mind?!" he snapped.  
  
"Not at all, Vejiita," she said, turning to her son. "When you find a mate, you'll understand."  
  
He snorted. "I'm not looking for a mate now, Mother."  
  
"Why not?" the Queen demanded.  
  
"Females are below my notice at the moment. And only when I'm ready to take the throne and produce an heir will I look for one."  
  
Kyuuri cuffed her son, irritably. He just smirked at her as she connected, not even bothering with blocking it. "It seems you have need of a new lesson, Vejiita. I hope you bond, Vejiita. Then we'll see how 'below your notice' they are."  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji scowled. "I'd blast myself before I allowed myself such a weakness." He smirked suddenly. "Besides, it's so rare I doubt it would happen."  
  
Kyuuri rolled her eyes, poking him lightly in the chest. "Oh, we'll see now, won't we?" she said mysteriously before turning away from the enraged Prince. "Well, Vejiita?" she asked, addressing her mate. "Does that sound like a plan?"  
  
The King waved his hand, "Fine. Bardock, Kakarotto, Suiito, and Vejiita will accompany the human to Earth."  
  
The Queen suddenly smiled mischievously and leaned towards her husband, nipping him lightly on the nose, as he scowled angrily at her for the affection. The Prince looked disgusted and turned his head from his parents, accidentally catching Buruma's eyes. A long moment passed before the Queen's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Actually, my dear mate, you and I are going with them."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
~~~  
  
AN: First, Suiito is a Saiyajin I made up taking the word Suiitokoon, meaning sweet corn (thinking that it's actually the Japanese pronunciation of the English words, but hey!) and using Suiito instead. *Grins* And Kyuuri is Japanese for Cucumber, and again, she's mine.  
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter 3: Loading

Second Chances  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Dragonball or the characters. I just like to write with them... without permission of course. ^_^  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)   
  
Chapter Three: Loading  
  
Buruma watched critically as the supplies were loaded into the gigantic spacecraft, checking each off her mental list as they were carted into the ship. She watched at Suiito passed her for the sixth time, sighing irritably at the incredible amount of *food* they were bringing. 'Saiyajin and their stomachs!'  
  
"Onna."  
  
She blinked in surprise and turned around to find the scowling Saiyajin no Ouji standing behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yes?" she asked curiously. She had been on Vejiita-sei two days already, and had rarely talked to the surly Saiyajin no Ouji. They both seemed to be avoiding the other, Buruma thought. She didn't much care; he scared the *hell* out of her. Of course, she tried not to let him know that. She could just imagine what the sadistic bastard would do with that knowledge.  
  
"How long?" he demanded gruffly.  
  
She shrugged carelessly. "Well, we need to load all the food you Saiyajin demand in there, personal belongings, maintenance supplies, fuel, run a systems check, stuff like that."  
  
"How long?" he snapped out.  
  
She shot him a glare. "I have no idea, Vejiita. Tomorrow morning."  
  
Nodding curtly, he swung around and strode out of the hanger, passing his okaasama in the large doorway. He scowled as she gave him an odd look, growling warningly at her before disappearing down the hall. Kyuuri chuckled softly, and walked silently up behind the blue-haired human who was watching over their supplies.  
  
"Buruma?"  
  
The frail woman turned around, blinking in surprise when she realized the Queen of Vejiita-sei was behind her. "Yes, Kyuuri-sama?"  
  
"Just checking things out," the Queen replied, smiling mysteriously.  
  
Buruma blinked and cocked her head. "I see."  
  
"How is everything coming?" the tiny Saiyajin female asked, looking over the large stack of containers still laid out recklessly around the outside of the ship.  
  
"It's coming, I suppose," Buruma replied with a sigh, her eyes moving from the Queen to glance at the mess. Rubbing a finger over her temple, she frowned thoughtfully. "I can't believe how much food you Saiyajin need to eat."  
  
Giving a soft laugh, the Queen nodded at the comment. "Yes, we do eat a lot. Metabolism and ki levels. It has a very scientific reason for it, but I never cared to find out. I could have a file sent to you of Saiyajin physiology if you would like."  
  
Nodding quickly, Buruma gave the tiny Queen a grateful smile. "I'm a scientist. I love researching things like that. I'd appreciate it very much. Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
"Oh, you're more than welcome. Don't let my son find out, though. The file will also tell you about our weaknesses, and he'd be furious."  
  
Buruma grimaced. "I imagine."  
  
Laughing again, Kyuuri shook her head. "He's an odd one, you know. And please, Buruma, call me Kyuuri, if you would."  
  
"Your Majesty?" a voice interrupted quietly.  
  
Both women turned to glance at the Saiyajin behind them. Kyuuri sighed. "Yes, Zanaho?"  
  
"His Majesty requests your presence."  
  
"I see. Thank you, Zanaho. I'll be there shortly."  
  
The longhaired Saiyajin saluted with a hand to his chest, turning to walk away.  
  
"Zanaho?" the Queen called suddenly, causing the Saiyajin to glance back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How is Kur'i oko?"  
  
Zanaho smirked and shrugged. "She's female, and moody. But fine."  
  
"Good. Tell her hello for me."  
  
"I will," he replied, turning to leave again. The Queen winked at Buruma.  
  
"He's a quiet and very serious, but I like him. My mate is quite frustrated with my... whims on taking middle-class warriors and placing them in guard positions in the palace. He's one of my favorites, as is his mate."  
  
"I see," Buruma replied, suddenly finding she liked the Queen even more than her original impression. "He does seem polite."  
  
The Queen nodded. "He is. Anyway, I must find out what my mate needs. I shall see you at dinner tonight."  
  
"Of course," Buruma agreed, smiling. "I wouldn't miss another argument with your son for the world!" she said, her voice dripping with mock sweetness.  
  
Kyuuri giggled and nodded slightly to the woman. "He is a rude one, no? Anyway, I must go," the little Queen said, walking gracefully from the hanger.  
  
Shaking her head, the blue-haired genius turned back to find Suiito walking over to her. "Suiito?"  
  
"Where are you personal belongings?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Blinking, she patted her pocket. "Here. I have them in capsules. Why?"  
  
He grunted. "Then you don't need us to move them into the ship," he stated, swinging back around and walking away.  
  
Shaking her head again, Buruma had to smile a little at the gruff Saiyajin. 'The whole race is rude.' She sighed, and started barking out orders to the other Saiyajin present, determined to get as much done before dinner as possible.  
  
~~~  
  
The blue-haired woman tiredly trudged down the large hallway towards her temporary home to prepare for dinner. After finally getting most of the supplies loaded, a fire had started in the engine because someone decided to sabotage the ship. It angered her greatly, and she had screamed for nearly a half-hour at the Saiyajin present. She *really* wanted to know who would dare sabotage the ship. She'd have to take it up with one of the royal family at dinner.  
  
Glowering down at the floor, she slowly made her way around a corner, grunting as she hit something hard. She stumbled back, attempting to keep her balance, but failed, and landed on her rear end hard. She glanced up in anger and opened her mouth to snarl at the person who so rudely knocked her down, when she blinked.  
  
"Son-kun?"  
  
The young Saiyajin grinned apologetically, and held a hand out for her. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, pulling her to her feet when she placed a tiny hand in his.  
  
She shook her head irritably, waving a hand. "It's fine, Son-kun. I'm just bitchy, don't mind me."  
  
He nodded slightly. "I was looking for you."  
  
She blinked. "Why?"  
  
"Vejiita no Ouji set me on guard duty after the King ordered you protected. After the sabotage incident."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He grinned. "I hope I won't bother you too much."  
  
She smiled tiredly. "Not at all, Son-kun. I just need to head to my quarters to change and shower before dinner."  
  
"Come then," he said, gently leading her through the halls, despite the fact she knew where they were located. "My name is Kakarotto, you know," he told her suddenly.  
  
She blushed slightly. "I know. I'm just... you are the same as my best friend, and I always call him Son-kun. I'll try to call you by your name."  
  
He shrugged. "Son-kun is fine."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered just as they reached her door. She pressed the access code in the pad beside the door, and motioned the large warrior inside. After shutting the door behind them, she padded softly towards the bedroom area, glancing once more back at the other version of her best friend. "Wait here, I'll be right back," she said, winking mysteriously, and disappearing into the bedroom.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Zanaho's not really mine, and neither is Kur'i oko. They were sort of 'created' for me by Akumude, and I had permission to use them here.  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
